My Bonnie to His Clyde
by Sumai-chan
Summary: AU GrimIchi Hell hath no fury like a gay man scorned, or that's what Ichigo Kurosaki's boyfriend would be saying. Taking some sweet revenge on his Ex by handing over crucial police papers to a sexy big shot criminal from the city's premier crime syndicate


Hey there Bleach fans, it's been a while since I've been active huh? Well I'm back with a new GrimIchi tale to tweak you little fangirl and guy noses!

Rating: M (yeah lots of sex and all kinds of it! Mostly guy x guy so if it offends then get lost.)

Summary: Hell hath no fury like a gay man scorned, or that's what Ichigo Kurosaki's boyfriend would be saying soon enough as Ichigo takes some sweet revenge on the detective by handing over crucial papers to a sexy big shot criminal from the city's premier crime syndicate. And as Ichigo gets closer to the hot crime boss he finds that anger isn't the only thing making his blood boil.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, age nineteen and a University student majoring in Art Education and a minor in English, sat on the bar stool behind the cash register of _The Java Jolt Coffee Shop_. Glancing at the clock behind him it seemed that the evil hands had barely moved an inch since he had checked them last, still nearly three hours to go. Normally Ichigo wasn't a clock-watcher, but today he couldn't wait to get out of there because today just happened to be the ten month anniversary with his boyfriend, Renji Abarai.

Renji was a twenty-six year old police detective he had met through a mutual friend, Rukia, who used to babysit him and his two sisters back in the day. Now typically Ichigo wasn't the "gooy-eyed-have-a-celebration-every-other-month-for-no-reason-at-all" kind of person, except today was the day. Ichigo had decided to finally give his boyfriend _all_ of himself. Yeah, he was going to lose the big V. It was a terrifying thought that sent shivers down his back, in the dull hours he had been sitting behind the cash register his mind had run him through nearly ever scenario how that night could possibly go. Each fantasy more vivid and scary than the last.

What he always seemed to have trouble picturing was just how surprised Renji would look. Since their third date nearly nine months previously the older man had made it clear he wanted to hit a homerun, to make Ichigo "see the fucking stars", and Ichigo had in turn made it extremely clear he wasn't ready for sex, yet. In the last three weeks Renji had been ungodly persistent trying to get his boyfriend in bed, almost to the point Ichigo broke up with him. It was after a particularly nasty fight that he had stormed over to Rukia's place to pour out his heart and soul to get her opinion.

It was that night, a mere five days ago, that Rukia had helped him come to a decision. After nearly a year Renji had been patient and gave Ichigo all the time in the world to adjust and had kept the sexual plays down to a minimum so the younger man wouldn't feel rushed or frightened off. Rukia had explained that Renji's control was just slipping, apparently it was a miracle he had held himself in check this long.

"Really," she had said, "Renji must like you, maybe even love you, to have waited this long Ichigo. I mean have you met the guy? Acting on impulse is his fortѐ!"

So here he was, impatiently waiting for his shift to end so he could go surprise Renji with the best possible make-up gift he could offer─ himself.

The soft tinkle of the silver bell above the entrance snapped the orange haired teen from his bored stupor, sighing and shifting to a standing posture to greet the customer.

"Hello, welcome to Java Jolt how may I he-" Ichigo stopped midsentence when he finally looked up from the black granite counter top. The man in front of him was at least Renji's height, about six feet and maybe two inches, his hair was a crazy electric blue color styled in a spiky just-got-out-of-bed way. After noticing the hair Ichigo was immediately captured by dark icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce him with an intense gaze, so intense he couldn't even look away enough to see the rest of the man's features. Almost fifteen seconds later, seconds that felt more like minutes, the customer quirked a thin eyebrow and gave the boy behind the counter an amused smirk.

"Help you," he said, his voice was deep and rough. Ichigo blinked before giving the man a confused look. "That's how the rest of that sentence goes."

"R-right, sorry must have spaced out, or something" Ichigo mumbled as he shifted his view back to the counter top, he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks from embarrassment. "So what can I get you, sir."

He could feel the tension in his body lessen as the customer's gaze lifted to focus on the menu. _Thank god, another minute and I might have died,_ Ichigo thought while resisting the urge to check the guy out while his hypnotic eyes were elsewhere.

"Guess I'll take a large Death charge, no cream," he replied after a minute of awkward and heavy silence. Ringing it up and taking the crisp twenty dollar bill Ichigo gave him the right change all while avoiding actually looking at the man. Grateful to be able to turn away he set about making the caffeine overdose known as the "Death charge". Seriously, this was one hell of an energy booster. Ichigo drank one once and didn't sleep for almost four days afterwards. Not a beverage for the faint of heart or inexperienced coffee drinkers.

As he worked he could once again feel the pressure of the man's gaze traveling up and down his body, which seemed to settle on his ass more than once. Then the espresso from hell was finished and Ichigo handed it to the man, eyes firmly looking off to the side at a display of cookies and baked goods. The touch of a larger and calloused hand brushing his made Ichigo look up unconsciously, the crazy hair colored bastard was grinning at him. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat, that grin and that smug look in those eyes was _fucking sexy._

"Thanks a lot princess," with that he took the cup and with the other hand pressed a bill into the teen's now empty grasp. "See ya later," he winked then strolled out of the store, his gait slow and powerful showing off a muscular back, apparent even through the white dress shirt.

Ichigo had to remember to close his mouth after the man left. He also had a little drool on the front of his black apron.

* * *

"Bye Kurosaki, I'll see you next Tuesday," Kisuke Urahara, the proud owner of Java Jolt, said as Ichigo headed to the back exit. Ichigo's employer was a queer man, to say the least; he always wore a green and white striped hat and had a fan that seemed to appear out of thin air, even when he wasn't wearing anything with pockets. Ichigo suspected he kept it under the hat.

"Yeah, see you later Mr. Urahara," he said as he adjusted the strap on his messenger bag then with a wave and a scowl he pushed the door to freedom open and sucked in a deep breath as it closed behind him. The air was tinged with the threat of a spring rainstorm; the air was heavy with moisture that seemed to dampen Ichigo's clothes after a couple minutes of walking.

It was almost dark out by the time he reached Renji's apartment, looking up at the fifth floor window that belonged to the bedroom he saw it was black. That was expected as Renji would be working for another hour or so, he often worked pass midnight and always was complaining about his ass of a boss seemed to make him work more and more. Byakuya Kuchiki, who was actually Rukia's older brother, was indeed a "hard ass" as Renji put it. A man of few words and a stickler for protocol and rules, Byakuya was a terrifying force to be reckoned with as the captain of the sixth division of the police force.

Hopefully this wouldn't be one of those insanely late nights, Ichigo wasn't sure his resolve would last the hour till his boyfriend was supposed to get home.

Entering the building's code in the number pad he waited a minute until the familiar soft buzz of electricity flowing through the locks and releasing them long enough for a person to slip through the door. Then walking the fifteen steps to the elevator and waiting another minute for the metal box death trap to open its maw for him to climb in. Ichigo was never fond of elevators; there were too many movies out there about people who met their untimely demise while riding in them.

Holding on the metal railing Ichigo closed his eyes and willed him mind to other places than the hundred horrific deaths he could possibly suffer. The black spaces that were his eyelids lit up like small movie screens with the face of the customer from earlier. At the time all he had really noticed were the hair and ungodly intense eyes, but apparently his subconscious had paid a bit more attention. In his head he reexamined the stranger's face; the man had a strong sloped nose that was vaguely European.

He had a sensual mouth with a slightly thinner upper lip set over a stubborn chin that seemed to flow effortlessly into a squared-jaw. His neck had disappeared in to the collar of his dress shirt, not that the piece of clothing truly obscured the man's upper body. Muscular shoulders and chest pressed against the white fabric leaving nothing to the imagination except how the tanned skin might feel under his finger tips─

Ichigo abruptly opened his eyes, and not just because the door was sliding open either. Here he was about to go have sex for the first time with his boyfriend and he was daydreaming about a stranger?

"Stupid bastard, get a hold of yourself!" he told himself firmly, nothing was going to ruin this night. Come hell or high water he was getting laid by the guy he loved and nothing or nobody was going to mess up that, definitely not some random guy from _Java Jolt_.

When he got to Renji's door he dug out the spare key to the apartment out of his bag, Ichigo was given it after the seventh or eighth date, and unlocked the white wooden door. Inside he slipped out of his shoes when he noticed something that should not have been there. Renji's work shoes and another pair of highly polished and expensive looking loafers.

Frowning Ichigo quietly tip toed through the living room/kitchen area heading to the short hallway that housed doors to a linen closet, bathroom, and Renji's bedroom. On the coffee table in front of the couch was Renji's black suite case lying on top of several files, next to it was another black suite case, much nicer than his boyfriends old and beat up one.

He was about to keep going when in the pathetic glow of the small kitchen light Renji left on at night Ichigo noticed the corner of a picture hanging out of the top file. That color of blue hair was very familiar. Glancing around he pulled the file out from under the suite case and flipped it open. There staring back at him was the same cocky expression of Mr. Death charge. Then Ichigo thought he heard something, absentmindedly he shoved the file into his bag.

At the end of the short hallway Ichigo's ears were met with faint sounds of _moaning_. He paused. There it was again, this time accompanied with an almost steady rhythm of skin slapping skin. Ichigo's heart sank slowly at first; surly he wasn't hearing what he thought he heard.

His feet grew a will of their own as Ichigo found his body moving towards the closed bedroom door, soon he was right in front of it. Now his hand was stretching towards and grasping the knob. It all felt surreal as he pushed and the obstacle blocking his view glided away from him. He took one step in the room before focusing on the spacious queen sized bed.

Two men were frozen in what almost looked like a snap shot from a badly done porno mag. Illuminated by a street lamp outside Ichigo only saw some of the details of the two figures. One man knelt between the other's thighs his partner's leg's thrown over his shoulder along with his long raven black hair, his powerful arms and hands holding the other man's hips down. The guy on bottom held the sheets in his fists so tightly his knuckles were white. His equally long red hair flowed in a sweaty and mused mess down his face and shoulders.

Ichigo knew he would see Renji's face jarred by shock, but not for this reason.

"Ichi, I-I can explain," the detective began pushing the other man away as he scrambled to grab his pants at least. Ichigo just stood there stunned for a moment. Then his chest began to feel like it was being stabbed with a hot knife, his vision blurred with tears and he spun on his heels and stormed for the front door.

He was already in his shoes and pulling on the knob when Renji's hand slammed the door back shut. His other hand grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned him around, before pushing him against the door with enough force to temporarily knock his breath from his lungs.

"Ichigo wait, you have ta let me explain," Renji's dark brown eyes looked in to Ichigo's watery tea colored ones.

"I don't have to do shit for you!" he spat in reply. The taller male's jaw clenched visibly.

"Look I'm sorry, really sorry that you had to walk in on that, but you have ta understand I have _needs_ Ichigo. I love you, I love you more than you could ever know, ever since I first saw you, you took my breath away and you still do. But, damn it Ichi I've gone almost a whole fucking year without even a goddamn hand job from anyone other than myself! I tried to wait for you, I really did, but I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you by pushing you in to sex, not when you were so scared. Then Byakuya asked if I was feeling well a while ago and things just─ happened," Renji closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, leaning down to rest his forehead on Ichigo's. "I'm really fuckin' sorry Ichi, please don't be mad at me."

Ichigo stood there, every muscle in his body was taunt and tensed his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to breath normally again.

"You're _sorry_. You're fucking _sorry?_ I-I told you that I had to study tonight, said I couldn't come over and you said that was fine. You said you had to _work late._ You want to know why?" Ichigo sensed Renji's uneasiness as he shifted back to stand at his full height, a towering six inches above the orange haired teen's head. Ichigo made himself look the other man in the eye as he said, "I was coming over to surprise you, for our ten month marker, with-with well _me._"

Realization slowly dawned on his face. "Ichi I didn't kno─"

"Save it! You can go back to fucking your hard ass boss you fucking jackass!" Ichigo shoved the unprepared man over and while he tumbled on to his ass Ichigo bolted out the door. He fled pass the elevator and to the stairway, the five flights blurred as he sprinted down them, taking two and three steps at a time.

When he burst out of the apartment's entrance the rain was coming down in torrents soaking him instantly. He ran without looking up once, not that he could have seen very far between the darkness and the heavy rains. On and on he ran turning every so often to dash down a new street. By the time he finally stopped panting as his lungs tired to suck in some much needed oxygen, his side felt like it was on fire and his clothes were so water logged they felt like leaded weights on his shoulders.

Looking for a street sign Ichigo found he was standing in front of _Java Jolt_. Inside he could see Urahara fast asleep on the front counter, probably lulled to sleep while he had waited for the sky to quite its down pour. Ichigo made his way to the back door which he knew wouldn't be locked. His boss never locked it for some reason.

In the back store room he shed his hoodie, sneakers, and socks leaving himself in his wet black tee-shirt that clung to him like a second skin and his uncomfortably wet blue jeans that sagged around his waist. Coming in to the store front he found the boss man was no longer slouched over the granite counter but had conjured up a second bar stool and held out a steaming cup of freshly made hot cocoa. Urahara knew he hated coffee.

"Thanks," Ichigo took the offered cup and sank on to the seat, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"You look like a drowned rat," the blonde man said cheerfully, whipping out his fan to hide a smile behind it. "Perhaps you'd like to share with a bored old man why? You know we old men do love a good story!"

Ichigo sipped his drink and slowly felt his muscles loosen a bit, the hot chocolate warming his chilled limbs. "It was mine and Renji's ten month anniversary today. I was going to surprise him when he got home from work with, well, somethin' special, but when I got there," Ichigo took another sip of warm liquid while he tried to banish the tears that sprang to his eyes, stinging them painfully. "He was getting fucked by his boss."

There he had said it, the words brought back that damned picture of his _ex_-boyfriend being screwed. Ichigo's hands shook as they lifted the cup to his lips again.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo nodded dumbly. "Well I guess everyone was wrong, Captain Kuchiki didn't have anything up his ass all these years, he just had something else up other peoples' asses!" Urahara laughed at his own joke, he even got a watery chuckle from his young employee.

Soon the chuckles died and a heavy silence was left, it wasn't uncomfortably or awkward, it was almost soothing. For a good long while Ichigo and his boss just sat there and listened to the rain and thunder while Ichigo finished his cocoa.

* * *

Ichigo woke to the noise of _Java Jolt_'s morning business as he sat up and stretched his arms. At some point last night Urahara had said he could crash on the ratty old couch in the back store room, ratty and old it maybe but it was damn comfy after a run in the cold rain.

"Ah, Ichigo you're awake!" scowling at the obnoxiously loud and bubbly voice Ichigo merely grunted in reply. Orihime Inoue was a very sweet girl and a friend back from high school, but man was her voice irritating anytime before one o'clock.

Flopping gracelessly back down in to a vertical position he glanced over in time to see Orihime's long dark orange hair swish as she whirled through the doorway to the store front. His friend was quiet a bombshell as far as most women went, a huge rack and just enough butt to balance the girls out, her huge chocolate brown eyes were always wide with a childlike innocence and happiness that drew others in like flies to honey. Especially male flies. He had recently learned that she had a major crush on him back in school, before Ichigo came out that he preferred guys. Now they were good friends and coworkers, despite the girl's broken heart.

Ichigo shoved thoughts of Orihime out of his head, thoughts of her lead to thoughts of Rukia, which lead to thoughts of the _scumbag-who-shall-not-be-named._ No better to think about other things.

Things like breakfast.

Getting up he found his hoodie, shoes and socks were all fairly dry so Ichigo put them on. Exiting the back with his bag over his shoulder Ichigo went around to the front where a line several people deep waited inside by the order/paying station. Tapping his foot impatiently he slowly made it to the cash register.

"A hot chocolate and a slice of banana bread," Orihime already had his order rung up before he finished speaking.

"Mr. Urahara said it's on the house today," she smiled at him and Ichigo was reminded of a puppy he had once seen.

"Thanks," he mumbled as his food and drink were passed over. Ichigo trotted over to a tall table next to the window. Outside the sky was still a dreary grey and a light drizzle kept the ground dark with the wet. The weather seemed to sum up how he felt pretty well. Putting his bag on the table next to his breakfast Ichigo hoisted himself in to the table's equally high chair.

As he picked and nibbled at the bread and lightly sipped his cocoa Ichigo opened his bag to pull out his cell, he should call Rukia she would know what to say and do about the whole _scumbag-who-shall-not-be-named_ mess, instead of his cell his hand brushed over a file. Confused Ichigo pulled it out, it seemed that his bag had kept the contents safe from his soggy jog, laying it open the man from the other day stared up at him.

Then Ichigo remembered he had swiped this from Renji's place. Just glancing at the papers it was obviously a police profile, not something he should be reading.

Ichigo put the picture aside and picked up the top set of documents.

LAS NOCHES CASE – ESPADA FILES

Subject Name: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Sixth Espada rank)

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown; appears to be 25-29 years of age

Height: Unknown; appears around 6'

Description: Caucasian male, mid to late twenties. Hair is electric blue, eyes blue. Personality; Narcissistic, egotistical, Casanova. Seems to be addicted to sex and alcohol. Aizen's main hitman for important targets.

List of Accused Crimes─

Ichigo skimmed a two page list of illegal acts spanning from theft to murder. He whistled before gently setting the pages down off to the side. It seemed Mr. Death charge was pretty bad ass. Underneath the profile of Grimmjow was various other documents that looked like accounting numbers, locations, and a hand full of people's names.

It all looked very important.

The teen finished his breakfast while his mind began to work. What he should do is give this back, who knows how much trouble he'd be in if anyone caught his with it on him. Or, he could extract revenge on the cheating bastard. Maybe blackmail? Ichigo shook his head, there was nothing _scumbag-who-shall-not-be-named_ had that he wanted. His gaze drifted over the criminal's picture.

He could give the file to that Grimmjow guy. It would probably set the police back month or years and it would all come down on _scumbag-who-shall-not-be-named'_s head. An emotionless smile tugged at Ichigo's lips. Now all he had to do was find the man. Ichigo trotted over to Orihime, who was busy refilling the cookie display.

"Hey have you ever seen this guy?" Ichigo held up the man's picture. The girl glanced at it before turning red and looking away.

"Yes, he always comes in at the end of my shifts, right before the afternoon person shows up," she looked at Ichigo confusedly. "Is he a friend of your?"

"No, not really I was just curious is all," Ichigo retreated to his table and swept the file in to his bag, as he did so his cell caught his eye and he fished it out. He had twenty-eight new messages, twenty-four from _scumbag-who-shall-not-be-named_ and four from Rukia. Guess he had called her.

Ichigo stared at the screen, before he hit the 'erase messages' key. He was not in the mood to deal with either of them. Before letting the phone drop back in to the dark void that was his bag he checked the time. It was about forty minutes until Orihime's shift ended which ment Grimmjow would be there any minute.

Ducking out the front and in to the alley between _Java Jolt_ and the little antique shop next door Ichigo positioned himself so he could just see the door to the coffee shop, but anyone looking a head would have trouble seeing him.

There he waited for almost fifteen minutes before a shocking flash of blue hair passed by his alley. Grimmjow disappeared in to the shop, reappearing after another five with what Ichigo suspected was a Death charge in hand. After counting to ten Ichigo slipped out on to the sidewalk, Grimmjow was just turning around the corner.

So he followed at a cautious distance, keeping close enough that he could just see where the man went, not that following him was very hard. Blue haired people kind of stood out. But then again so did orange haired people.

It wasn't long before they were headed in to the fancy high-rise office building district, the streets here nearly disserted since all the poor saps in the area would be locked in cubicles and offices right now. Trying to hang back even further now that there weren't any other people to hid among Ichigo lost complete sight of his target after one turn.

"Shit," he breathed, then jogged down the sidewalk hoping to see the man before he vanished around another turn. As he passed the first building Ichigo was suddenly and violently yanked backwards only to be slammed face first in to a wall, bringing a pained yelp from his throat, with his left arm wrenched painfully against his back.

"Alright princess you've got ten seconds to tell me why you're tailing me," the voice was the same deep and rough one from yesterday, it seemed he had found Grimmjow. A tug on his arm sent a sharp pain through his shoulder and back and made his breath hitch as he grimaced.

"You're name is-is Grimmjow right?" Ichigo felt the man's grip go slack before it spun him around and pushed him against the wall again, Ichigo saw stars as his head bounced on the damned wall. He registered a silver flash then something sharp, cold and metal against his throat. Trying not to swallow, he hesitantly looked at the taller man's face and regretted it immediately.

Grimmjow looked down at him with a strange grin, not the one that had sent his stomach flip-flopping from yesterday. It was maniacal. His hypnotic eyes were narrowed and filled with something Ichigo couldn't quiet name, but whatever it was made the teen freeze with fear, his body started to tremble against the blade at his throat.

"Well princess, you know my name, what else do you know," Grimmjow leaned down so their faces were scant inches apart. "You know fear is a good look for you, maybe if you have a good reason for knowing my name I fuck ya before carving a second smile in your skinny neck."

Ichigo couldn't move let alone speak, finally he bit down on his tongue until the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. The pain cleared his head enough that his brain could take command of his voice.

"It's kind of a long story, but I guess the short version is my ex was a royal fucker and I'm getting back at him," Ichigo moved his hand slowly towards his bag, waiting a moment before reaching in. Grimmjow nodded for him to go ahead.

Ichigo pulled out the manila folder and held it out to the hitman. Never taking his eyes off of Ichigo's he easily flipped it open with one hand and glanced at it. Then seemed he had to do a double take.

"Where the fuck did you get something like this?" he asked gruffly. Ichigo was relieved to find the knife wasn't pressing as tightly as before.

"I told you, my ex," the blade flashed as a silvery blur then disappeared in to the man's pants pocket.

"Princess, you have any idea what you've just handed to me? Who the hell is your ex and what did he do to piss you off this much?" Grimmjow had stepped back and was appraising the youth with an analytical stare. Ichigo could feel a light blush on his cheeks, he hadn't missed the fact Grimmjow said 'he' and not 'she'.

"Yeah I know what I gave you. I came from Renji Abarai's apartment last night when he─ I found him getting fuck by his boss," tears he hadn't expected tried to spill from his eyes, he swiped his eyes with the back of his hand. A deep chuckle made him look up.

"His boss, you mean that Kuchiki bastard? Who would have guessed," the blue haired man snickered again, understandably so because as he said, who would have guessed? Ichigo sure as hell hadn't. "What's your name princess?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." There was a pregnant pause.

"Don't Ichigo mean strawberry?" the teen shot a scalding glare at the man, who smirked in reply.

"Like you can talk, what the hell kind of name is Grimmjow?" the biting comment did nothing to lessen the other's smirk.

"As fun as standing here talking to you is, I'm on a schedule, but don't worry we'll have plenty of time to talk later princess," Grimmjow tossed the file at the teen and he instinctively grabbed it. His fingers closed around the folder, then Ichigo felt a hard knock to the back of his neck and knew nothing but darkness.

Grimmjow caught the kid as he fell forwards, making sure the file didn't slip to the ground in the process. Looking down at his armful he couldn't suppress another grin. It seemed today was his lucky day.


End file.
